The Soul-Eater
by shrivs93
Summary: This is a what-if story. Is based off one possibility for the outcome of Skyrim's stories. Contains spoilers for Skyrim and its DLCs. Rated mature for heavy violence and some suggestive content. I do not own The Elder Scrolls series or any of its content. This story is meant purely for entertainment.
1. Prologue

The Soul-Eater

_**Prologue**_

"We aided the Humans in his overthrow. But they did not trust us and their inner councils were kept hidden from us." - Paarthurnax

-:::-

_Sometime near the end of the first dragon war_

-:::-

"But we can do it! We have dragonrend! For the first time in the history of men we have the power to take the beast down once and for all!"

"Calm yourself Gormlaith I am sure the old man doesn't want to let the wyrm live, we have fought so long to defeat Alduin. We cannot stop now or we will surely be destroyed by the beast and his minions."

"Thank you Hakon, as always, for your trust but it is true. We cannot kill the wyrm. We must defeat him… but he cannot be killed."

"What are you saying Felldir, there is no prison we could ever hope to construct a prison that would have any possibility of containing him, he is too powerful."

"And besides I want revenge… We all do! How many of our brothers and sisters have these monsters and their armies torture… killed…"

"You forget yourself Gormlaith. It was not out of anger or hatred that we agreed to do this… That we started this war… It has always been and always will be for freedom. Freedom for our children and our children's children, so that they may know a life without the horrors that this evil has inflicted upon the world."

"But Felldir why world we not kill the beast then. So that it may never again plague nirn with its foul darkness?"

"Because of souls…"

**Characters Included:**

Gormlaith Golden-Hilt: Ancient nord hero who help send Alduin forward in time with an elder scroll.

Hakon One-Eye: Ancient nord hero who help send Alduin forward in time with an elder scroll.

Felldir the Old: Ancient nord hero who help send Alduin forward in time with an elder scroll.

This is the first part of my first story. It will, at least I hope, be an original take on many of the classic aspects of what made me fall in love with Skyrim in the first place. I am going to try to include as much of the original aspects of the games mythos as I can intact but many things will need to be altered slightly to make them fit the story I am constructing. As you can tell from my first part I will also attempt to create dialogue in a way that you normally find in the game. I apologize if I get repetitive or annoying in doing so but I feel it will make the story fit better with the world that the game constructed.

This is kind of a what if story, but then again are not all fanfics to some degree. I always wonder in the game what happens to Alduin's soul at the end of the main quest? Every other dragon is stated to be immortal and that the only way to truly destroy them for good is for the dragonborn to absorb them. This is my attempt to address this question. Will contain major spoilers for all parts of the game and its DLCs. May contain hints at a Serana/Dragonborn but in a more "is it gonna happen way…" Yes I know exactly like Bethesda so annoyingly did but I will attempt to work this into the story in a meaningful way and it will probably have some kind of impact to story later on. Reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas cite the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story. Sorry for long debrief but I want to get it all on the table early on so these can be shorter later. Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.)


	2. Chapter 1 - Warriors for Hire

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 1**_

"Have you heard they're reforming the Dawnguard? Vampire hunters or something. In the old fort near Riften. Might consider joining up myself." – The City Guards of Skyrim

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

"Ahh Josef, you've returned… I trust that you've been getting into all sorts of trouble as of late?" Aela the Huntress greeted the Harbinger as he walked through the doors of Jorrvaskr. Ever since he had been declared the new leader of the Companions, not only had he gained the respect of the werewolf- warrior, but the expectation that wherever he went he was constantly battling for his life.

"Some Aela, but I fear not near as much as you have yourself." He replied.

"Well then I believe I have something that would interest someone with your skill in battle. That is assuming you didn't hang up your sword the same way you rejected the blood-gift that I gave you." Ever since he had cured himself of his werewolf condition, Aela had been quick to assume that he did not embrace is skill that he had incurred with weapons during his time with is brothers and sisters in arms.

"Wouldn't want all of those hours in the yard training with my sword to go to waste now would we? And besides Skyrim is too dangerous a land to not use those skills. I merely meant that I do not go seeking battles for nothing more than the thrill of killing. If I draw my sword I must have reason and I do not do so lightly." Said Josef.

"You never did embrace the blood of the beast as many of us did… It is no wonder that the great hunt doesn't hold the same reverence for you as I do for it." Aela responded.

"I did not seek the cure as an insult to you Aela, I just felt that it was not my destiny to exist in such a form. I feel the gods have some purpose for me and if my soul is already destined to be ruled by a daedra I will never be able to accomplish what I am needed for."

"I know Harbinger… What I say is not meant to insult. I just cannot see why such power as the blood gave you could not help you to accomplish whatever you feel it is that you are meant to do. That being said I have been contacted by a group that is requesting our aid. As the Harbinger I wanted to seek your advice before we accepted their contract."

"Who was this group and what exactly do they require of the Companions?"

"They were a group of men armed with what seemed to be crossbows… They actually seemed to be very interested when I mentioned I would be referring this matter to you… They called themselves The Dawnguard."

-:::-

_Vampires? Since when would vampires be a threat that would be worthy of a dedicated group to hunt them? To be sure they were a menace but normally they hid in caves for from civilization. The only danger that they posed were to the foolish or unprepared who ventured into Skyrim's wild alone. They were certainly not the biggest threat in Skyrim. Travelers were more likely to be harmed by wolves or bear then such creatures._

All these thoughts were coursing through the Harbinger's head as he approached the gate to Whiterun. He had agreed to venture to the fort Aela had mentioned. If nothing else it would be an easy contract that would bring a new source of gold for the Companions and although that was not exactly necessary, the did rather well and were constantly being offered jobs, if they began turning away gold they would certainly not be able to remain in the position of respect that they held as Skyrim's greatest warrior guild.

"AHHHHHH"

A scream had just erupted from close behind Warmaiden's the local blacksmith shop near the gates of the city. As Josef ran to its source a strange site greeted him. Adrianne Avenicci the blacksmith and owner of the shop was on the ground with a vampire about to bite her. Judging by her sheathed sword the creature had taken her unawares and she did not have time to fight back.

Knowing he had mere seconds before the creature killed her or worse, Josef sprang into action. In one swift motion he drew is Skyforge Steel blade and separated the creatures head from its body. After quickly scanning the surrounding area for more of the beasts and deciding it was safe he helped the woman to her feet.

"Did the creature hurt you?" He asked.

"No, thanks to your swift intervention Companion." She almost frantically replied.

By now the guard had begun to show up and were attempting to both hold back a gathering crowd and to find out what was going on.

"What happened here?" One of them asked as he approached.

"I was attacked by a… a… vampire! If Josef had not been here I would surely be dead by now!" said Adrianne to the guard.

"Well thank you Companion… We must find were this beast came from… To attack a city? I worry that it would not be acting alone to be capable of such a bold act!" said the guard.

"Yes I agree." Replied Josef. _This certainly puts Aela's contract into a new light. Is there a new group of vampires in Skyrim? They are certainly either powerful or foolhardy to attack a city with a standing guard force. _"Can you take this from hear? This attack brings new information to a Companion matter I need to attend to." Josef asked the guard.

"Of course Companion. I see no reason for you to remain here. We will handle this matter and the disposal of this creatures remains. Thank you again for your assistance in keeping this city safe." Said the guard.

As the Harbinger walked toward the gate he knew that this matter just became much more serious and that maybe this group was wise to contact his guild after all.

**Characters:**

Josef: One of the main characters of this story and currently Harbinger of the Companions. Unknown to him, eventually The Last Dragonborn of legend.

Aela the Huntress: A companion and member of their inner circle. Takes very strongly to the werewolf ability and values what it allows the Companions to accomplish

Adrianne Avenicci: A resident of the City of Whiterun and the second greatest blacksmith in the city.

**Locations used:**

Whiterun City: The capital of Whiterun Hold, the central hold of Skyrim and its center of many of its trade routes.

Jorrvaskr: The home and current base of operations of the Companions. Built around the legendary Skyforge, from which there weapons are made, and located in Whiterun's Wind District.

Alright there we go. The first true chapter of the story. I know I advertised it to involve the main quest and it eventually will, but first I want to lay the ground work of who our Dragonborn is and to allow him to be built up as a character. I will be using the Dawnguard arc to do this as well as introduce Serana who will also play a major role in the story. At this point the Dragonborn does not know of his destiny or the abilities he has, thus him being referred to as Harbinger instead of Dragonborn. His ability will be revealed later, but for now I just want him to earn his respect and fame without the assistance of being a legendary figure. Reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story. Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.)


	3. Chapter 2 - Welcome to the Dawnguard

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 2**_

"I knew it would come to this one day. I knew, and no one believed." - Isran

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

As the large fortress loomed in the distance several thoughts ran through The Harbinger's head.

_Vampire hunters? Not even the Companions have this kind of funds. This fortress looks more fit to serve as a prison or as a location for a general to make his final stand than as a home for vampire hunters. Who are these people and how did they come into possession of such a large and impressive location. I have seen the Stormcloaks and Imperial Legion in keeps much more run down than this. I am starting to understand what drove these men to contact the guild. Surely such a building would need many men to maintain it and man its defenses. I have to wonder if they understand that we do not work on such a long term basis, I hope they are not looking for permanent members…_

"Oh are you here to join too… Would you mind if I were to join you in your walk to the fortress…" called a young man barely on the cusp of manhood.

"I do not mind if you join me but I am not hear to join." Replied Josef.

"Are you hear seeking shelter than? You don't seem the type and you are alone…" The boy said.

"No I do not need protection but I am not here to join this order. I find myself quite comfortable in my current position as is. The name is Josef and I have been bestowed the great honor of being named the Harbinger of the Companions. I am merely here answering a request for my warrior's aid." Replied the Companion.

"Truly? I… I am Agmaer… I am… was a farmer. My entire family was killed by vampires recently and when I heard of this group I felt that I… I… belonged here… Like it was my destiny." The boy nervously stuttered.

"How old are you boy?" asked Josef.

"17… But I have been practicing with my family's old axe. You see." Said the boy drawing a small axe that was clearly old and seem to be so dull that it would make a poor wood axe, let alone a warrior's weapon.

"Yes I was about your age when I first picked up my sword. About eight years ago that was. You won't be killing anything with that other than yourself. Here take this…" Said the Harbinger as he drew his spare weapon, an axe that Eorlund Gray-Mane had made for him a few days prior.

"No… I… This is too great an axe for a poor farm-hand like me…" Agmaer said bashfully.

"Take it boy. And you should know that it is a great offense to not take an axe given from one Nord to another. Use it well and it will bring honor to your name and to that of your fathers." Said the Harbinger to the boy.

"Th… Thank you Harbinger… I promise I will use it well…"

By this time the two men had begun to near the entrance to the fortress itself and could see several men in heavy plated armor practicing with crossbows in a yard.

_If Aela could only see these men…_ Josef thought._ I would not be surprised if she unleashed her inner beast upon them. "Crossbows are not a warrior's weapon! There is no skill needed to wield on and no honor to be gained from it either!" she would say._

A shout from a large orc snapped the Harbinger from his thoughts.

"Tell Isran he has finally arrived, and that he has brought some whelp with him." He shouted to one of his compatriots further down the path, and then turning his attention to the two men before him said "The name is Durak, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you Harbinger. I am glad that you at least are taking this threat seriously."

"Well met, though I must admit I am here more as an emissary for the moment. I would speak with your leader before I agree to commit the Companions support." Replied Josef.

"Very well then… We will take what we can get for now. These new vampires are… I have hunted vampires for years and never in all my time have I encountered anything like these creatures. They are fast, they are powerful, and while the sun weakens them, even on the brightest day these creatures are still a threat. But I have kept you too long, my boss is expecting you and I need to train this trash… make sure they are ready for what is coming." Said Durak.

"As you were then… My companion here seeks to join you order perhaps it would be best for him to stay here with you." Josef said to the orc and turning to the young nord said "This is where we must part ways I fear. Learn to use that. Skyforge Steel is always sharp, never dulling with age. If you possess the skill, such a weapon will never fail you. "

As he walked up the path the Companion could hear Durak lecturing the new recruit on battle stances and how to properly swing. _Good kid._ He thought _Hope he lives long enough to learn to use that weapon._

-:::-

As Josef stepped into the fortress he was greeted by a blinding light reflected of dozens of mirrors positioned to reflect light from a whole in the ceiling. As he shielded his eyes he thought _Clever even if they could survive in the sun, such a blast of light would cripple any monster who entered here would be crippled… Easy prey… These men know what they are doing…_

As he scanned the room he quickly spotted to older men, a redguard and a breton, arguing in hushed tones. Announcing his presence he shouted "So, what do you use at night?"

The redguard man dressed in the same armor that he had seen on the men outside turned to him. "Armed force." He barked.

Judging the rather large warhammer strapped to his back the Companion could see that the man did not make this comment out of jest.

"I see the Companions have finally seen fit to pry their drunken asses out of that poor excuse for a bar you call Jorrvaskr and do something about this problem." The redguard, clearly this Isran he had heard the others referring to, he said with a sneer on his face.

"I will let this one insult to my honor go, but be aware old man, that we Companions are a very prideful group. We will not allow it to be questioned again." The Harbinger calmly replied.

"Ahh… So you do have some backbone. Good you will need it. These vampires are not bandits and the danger they propose is greater than you could imagine." Isran said.

"Yes… The matter of these vampires… I keep hearing about what a threat they are but I have to wonder how a few malformations in a cave can pose the threat you speak of." Said Josef.

"Those pathetic beings! You think I am worried about them! No they are a matter for the guard, the threat I speak of makes them seem like nothing but skeevers gnawing on the bones of a dead man. The monsters that concern me are organized, intelligent, and deadly. The have patience and are individually more dangerous than an entire coven of their lesser brethren. If that were not enough they are organizing… Amassing forces in a location we cannot seem to find yet, try as we might."

"You were right Isran… We should have listened to you while we still could… But now… I have seen them… an army…" Said the breton.

Looking more closely he saw that the man was wearing typical mages robes, but overtop of a well-kept set of steel armor. This however was not the most unusual aspect of his outfit. Around his neck he wore an amulet of a horn pouring water into a basin. The symbol of the god Stendarr.

"You are a Vigilant of Stenndar." Remarked the Harbinger, "What are you doing here? I thought your order hunted daedra?"

"Yes… vampires… are not our normal prey… they are a creation of Molag Bal to be sure. But now… now… The monsters have destroyed the Hall of the Vigilants." Responded the man.

"What? Why would they target the Vigilants? What could they possibly gain from this?" the confused Companion asked.

"As my old… friend… Tolan was just telling me; apparently one of his order uncovered something big near the Hall. Something important enough to the vampires that they risked attacking a heavily armed group of professional hunters." Said Isran.

"And now they are all dead! I may be the last of my order to remain in Skyrim! If only we had listened to you Isran." Tolan said.

"Now is not the time for mourning Tolan. We have to get to the bottom of this." Isran said to the the breton. Turning to the Harbinger he said "Companion it seems this is the perfect time to enlist your services. I have few enough experienced warriors and they are kept busy training the whelps that trickle in. Join Tolan, journey to the Hall of the Vigilants, and find any information you can regarding the attack."

"Yes… I agree. If these vampires were able to destroy the Vigilants, my brothers and sisters may be vulnerable as well. Send a man to Jorrvaskr to tell them where I have gone. Also tell them to bring Aela, Farkas, and half of the rest of the warriors there. I will be leaving Vilkas in charge of Jorrvaskr, he is a wise warrior. I will need him and the rest to defend our home as well as to convince the Jarl to send whatever men he can spare. I will return with whatever I am able to find." Said Josef before nodding and turning toward the entrance of the keep.

"Before you go…" Said Isran causing Josef to turn and face him once more. Isran grabbing a crossbow off a nearby weapons rack handed the weapon over to the Companion. "This may be of some use to you… Although you certainly know how to use that sword, vampires spread their filth through bites. Range will be your ally… Aim for the heart, it is the only way to be sure they will stay down." He said.

"Thank you… Though I find that beheading them works as well… And they can't bite without a head either." He said as he walked out the door.

-:::-

_In a meadow near the Throat of the World…_

-:::-

As he looked up at the legendary mountain before him Josef could not help but be awed. He had been to many parts of Tamriel, but never before had he seen anything nearly as beautiful as this simple mountain before him. For some reason he could almost sense himself being drawn to the mountain. As if it would be important to him. As long as he had lived he had believed that the divines had a plan for him, some important role he was born to play. He had let this belief guide him through his life. He did not understand why but he felt it would somehow involve the impressive sight before him would be important to his destiny.

"Such sights are surly proof of the power our divines hold, are they not." Said The Vigilant as he stopped next to the Companion.

"Aye it is… I grew up looking at this mountain but I have never grown used to the feeling of seeing it." Responded Josef.

"So you follow will of The Divines? That is surprising… I thought all of The Circle were followers of Hircine."

Josef inhaled sharply at this before stammering "How do…"

"Worry not friend… Though not all of my order would agree, we do not hunt those who pose no threat to others. We know of them to be sure… and watch them… But we have decided that not all daedra are entirely evil. We harbor no ill will to those who would worship them in peace…" Tolan said and then with a chuckle spouted "We would need to destroy most of the dumner otherwise… The circle has always been an honorable group and for such reasons we leave you be."

Relieved Josef said "Not all of us are followers of Hircine. In fact I no longer possess the blood of the beast… No in my heart I have always followed The Divines… All of them."

Nodding in understanding Tolan turned and walked back to his horse with Josef following shortly afterwards.

-:::-

_Outside The Hall of the Vigilants…_

-:::-

"My gods!" spouted Tolan, "They… They… Burned it to the ground!"

"Come on friend. It is too do anything now. We need to try to find survivors if any remain. Is there anywhere that someone may have hidden we the attack began?" Asked Josef.

"Maybe the cellar… If anyone survives that is where we will find them." Replied Tolan.

"Okay, then we start there. Careful though, more of the creatures may be around."

"I hope so… I want to make these monsters pay for what they have done here." Said Tolan as he walked toward what remained of his home.

"I can understand your feelings though I cannot say I agree with them. We need to know why they did this and if they stayed any hope of finding records of what they were after will not be good."

As the men picked through the ruins they found nothing but bodies. Most seemed to be those of The Vigilants. They had not been expecting the attack and were clearly unprepared to defend themselves. A few of the bodies wore a strange armor that seemed to be made of a sort of leather. Josef guessed these were the vampires who had attacked though he could not be sure as their heads had been smashed in with the maces that most of The Vigilants tended to use. As he stared at the armor he could not help but wonder what animal had been skinned in order to make such armor. Further in, he found his answer. Before him lay the body of the strangest dog he had ever seen. It was all black, its jaws were elongated, and contained many brutal-looking teeth. Its most distinctive feature though was that it had what seemed to be gaping wounds all over its body. These wounds were clearly old, causing Josef to guess that the creatures were undead. This made sense to him seeing as their masters were undead as well, though were they came from he could not even begin to guess.

"Josef down here I found someone!" came a call from the cellar.

Running down the step Josef called down "Is she hurt?"

"She doesn't seem to be…" Tolan replied.

Before the two men kneeled an imperial woman who looked to be a member of the Vigillant. She was weeping hysterically but did not seem to be harmed. Tolan walked over and kneeled next to the woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

As Tolan did this, Josef quickly looked around the room. It did not take him long to spot the Amulet of  
Stendarr discarded on the floor.

"Get away Tolan!" He yelled.

"What?" Tolan said turning to Josef. As he did the woman raised he head for the first time since they had entered. Her eyes glowed red in the dark room. Tolan turned back at the motion and only had time to utter a frantic "No!" before she was on him. The creature's fangs sank deep into his neck as she tackled him to the ground. Josef quickly drew the crossbow Isran had given him from his back and fired a bolt at what had previously been a member of the Vigilants. The bolt stuck it just below the heart causing the creature to shriek and turn toward him. Josef threw down the crossbow knowing he did not have the time to reload before the monster attacked he drew is trusted sword and shield. As the monster rushed him he quickly smashed it in the face with his shield. Then with a quick and practiced stroke he beheaded the monster and killed it once and for all. Turning his attention to his fallen friend he rushed to his side.

"T... huh… too late…huh… for me…" Tolan said through his ragged breaths due to the wound on his neck, "I… huh… I… cant…hun… turn… want… to see…huh… divines… burn… me…huh… before…"

"Okay… I am sorry… I hope I am able to see you again in the next life." Josef said, the grief at what he had to do to his new found friend clear upon his face. He quickly gathered materials before laying the injured man on top of the makeshift pyre and thrusting a burning torch underneath. Once he was sure the old man's suffering had ended he turned his attention to the remains of the vampire he had killed. Checking its robes he found what appeared to be a journal. Turning to the last page with writing on it he began to read.

_The old man is crazy! He came to me again today blabbering on about some crypt he found in Dimhollow Cavern nearby. After I told him that it meant nothing, I mean the things are everywhere in this gods forsaken land, he starts going on about vampires! As if that is something we have time to worry about now! I mean there are stories about a Mythic Dawn MUSEAM in Dawnstar, people with grotesque sicknesses going on about the power of Peryite, and even some new cult revolving around Hermaeus Mora in Solstheim!_

After reading through Josef thought _Dimhollow Cavern… If I am going to find out why this happened here I bet that my answers lay in that cave. _He then set off toward what looked to be an entrance on the side of the nearby mountain. 

**Characters used:**

Agmaer: A new recruit you meet when first joining the Dawnguard.

Durak: A recruiter for the Dawnguard.

Isran: The gruff, paranoid, leader of the Dawnguard.

Vigilant Tolan: One of the few surviving members of The Vigilant of Stendarr, a group of daedra hunters.

Eorlund Gray-Mane: The personal blacksmith of the Companions. Works the mythical Skyforge that gives extreme quality to weapons produced in its fires.

Vilkas: A member of the Companions renowned for his intelligence.

Farkas: A member of the Companions renowned for his strength. Brother of Vilkas.

**Locations Used:**

Fort Dawnguard: The home and fortress manned by the Dawnguard.

The Throat of the World: A sacred mountain near Skyrim's center. The largest mountain in the province it is also the home of the reclusive Graybeards.

The Hall of the Vigilants: The home of the Vigilants of (Stendarr). Destroyed by vampires.

Dimhollow Crypt: Called Dimhollow Cavern in this story. Home to an ancient vampire ruin.

Well chapter number two is now done and officially out for you to enjoy (Or despise if you feel so inclined). I made quite a few large changes to the way the Dawnguard questline starts for my story. Though I love Bethesda opening was defiantly meant to accommodate the player no matter what their background is. Seeing how mine is defined (A native nord who excels in the use of the sword and shield and wears the heavy wolf armor of the Companions) I felt I could make it more personal. I also changed the Dawnguard to give it a more clear hierarchy of power. This makes them feel more like an actual organization and not just a ragtag group as they kind of do in the game. They are also much larger with a current membership of around 30ish. (Don't worry the vamps have even more… Much more…) I toyed with how to introduce them for a while before deciding upon making them seek out the Companions. I felt that if they were building up recruits contacting seasoned warriors made sense. They wanted Josef specifically because of what he has done with them before. (In my story he joined them very young and took much longer to rise to Harbinger. He still did everything in the game but with more jobs in between main missions. I felt it better if he was the obvious choice for leader instead of Kodlak's ghost picking a stranger because he had a dream.)In regards to my seemingly false advertising, do not worry this will be a LONG story and I promise I will get to it. _There are many chapters… and they have a plan. _(Shout-out to Battlestar Galactica… if you don't get the reference then frack you!) Reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story. Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.) Let the negative comments… BEGIN!


	4. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Discovery

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 3**_

"To come in here alone... A fool like all the rest of them." – Dimhollow Crypt Vampire

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

_Dark_. Josef thought as he entered the cave. _Good place for easy ambushes… Not good that I'm alone, with two I have someone to watch my back but alone... in the dark…_

His thoughts were cut short though by the faint sound of voices up ahead.

"…Left that bitch at the hall. Sure will be a nasty surprise for any Vigilants who hear word of the attack. Lokil was brilliant to set that one up. What better way to make sure we aren't disturbed than to set one of their own against them. Sure was a shame we killed the others before he thought of it though… More children would have made the ruse less obvious…" Said a man's voice.

"Well, I was hungry. I almost wish they would find us though… I am feeling a bit peckish…" Replied a second voice, this time female.

As Josef crept into a large chamber he could see two vampires standing watch over next to a fire. _So the journal was right, _He thought. _I wonder what is so important about this cave. They mentioned someone called Lokil. Sounds like he is in charge. After I deal with these monsters, I will find him and why they are here._

"I am sure we will find what we came here for soon. Lokil said he was close to breaking that ignorant fool we found he after the attack." The first voice said.

"I hope so… I want to be out of this damned cave already and back at the castle already."

"Shh quite someone is coming…"

"So you are the monsters responsible for killing the Vigilants… I want you to know, your little trap killed a friend of mine… Your deaths will not be quick." Said Josef stepping into the light of the fire.

He drew his sword as the male lunged at him and sliced as he sidestepped the beast. The creature howled in pain as its arm fell limp to the ground, but did not slow down. It turned and seeing that they now had the warrior surrounded lunged again as did its comrade. Josef had been expecting the attack but had not anticipated the creatures' power. He was able to smash the face of the female with the butt of his sword, stumbling it but as he raised his shield the other creature rammed into it throwing him off his feet. The monster dived at him and he was barely able to roll out of the way in time. As he quickly came out of the roll on his knees he saw the female monster ready another attack. As it dived he raised his sword allowing the creatures momentum to impale its heart on the blade. As it went limp he pulled his blade from its body and turned toward the remaining monster. It hissed at him, pacing circles around him looking for an opening. He waited a few moments and then before the creature was able attack he rushed at it swinging his blade with a hard vertical chop. The monster jumped backward to avoid the blade but this left it open to a crushing bash from Josef's shield. He used the moments as the creature stumbled to slice its remaining arm as it raised it in a pitiful and desperate defense. He then removed its head with a quick backhand stroke.

Wiping his blade clean he look at the tunnel the monsters had been guarding. Knowing that the way forward lay through it began to walk toward it but stopped by the nearby fire. He stowed his shield on his back and then ripped a piece of cloth from one of the monster's garments around a short branch making a makeshift torch.

_There that should help with the dark._ He thought before continuing once more down the tunnel.

-:::-

As he reached the next chamber of the cavern he saw sets of coffins lining the walls. _So this cavern is an ancient crypt. What do vampires want with a Nordic crypt? What could possibly be in here that is of any value to them? _He thought as he walked past the remains.

As he rounded a corner in the cavern he spotted another group of vampires. The light from his torch alerted them and the monsters turned his way momentarily unsure of what to make of the unexpected visitor. Josef used this to his advantage dropping his torch and drawing his crossbow from his back. He quickly loosed a bolt striking one of the monsters in the chest. As it fell dead the remaining two looked at it once before attacking the stranger. Josef had reloaded the weapon quickly but knew he could not a second time with two of the monsters coming at him. Holding the bow in his offhand he drew his sword and readied to face the beasts. These creatures seemed to be a bit more intelligent than the last group he had faced and did not immediately rush him though. One of the creatures circled around to his back as the other stayed close to the Companion keeping his focus. It was not close enough for a strike but he knew that if he turned his attention from it, the monster would quickly attack him.

_I knew I would regret coming here alone. _He thought quickly glancing at the second monster that was circling him at a wide berth.

When the second monster took position behind him he turned his attention to it. The first sensing an opportunity finally attacked. Josef had been hoping it would though and thrust his sword into the creature's gut. This did not kill the beast though and it wrenched away from him taking his sword, still firmly impaled in its abdomen, with it. The second now assuming he was at a disadvantage lunged at him, but as it did he raised his bow still in his left hand and squeezed the trigger. The bolt flew from the bow and with a thunk impaled itself into the creature's eye. As it dropped dead he turned back to the first vampire. It laughed to itself as it pulled the blade and tossed it aside. Seeing that he was now unarmed except for his empty bow it rushed him. Josef tossed the bow aside and brace himself for the oncoming vampire. As it hit him he grabbed onto it and both went tumbling across the floor. As they fell they separated. Josef rose to his feet as fast as he could in his heavy armor and then ran at the vampire. He threw a vicious punch making contact with the side of the monster's head. It had clearly not been expecting such an attack from the man and was stumbled by the force of it. It quickly recovered and attacked again. This time Josef side stepped the attack and letting the monster dive past him. He looked around for something he could use as a weapon and spotted his torch still burning on the ground. He lunged for it as the creature dove again. Grabbing the torch he swung it with all his might, connecting with the creature's head. This knocked the monster back. As it turned once more to face him it gave off an angry hiss and Josef could see distinctive burn makes on its face where the torch had connected.

"Don't like fire much do you?" Josef mocked.

He then rushed at the creature and began to swing the torch. Again and again he beat the monster with it as it tried to defend itself from his attack. Finally he managed to light the monster's clothing when he thrust the torch into the hole his sword had left in the monster's gut. As it screamed in agony he walked over to his sword and returned it back into its empty scabbard. He then grabbed his crossbow and continued through the crypt.

-:::-

Most of the remaining cavern proved to be and uneventful journey with little resistance along the way. All of the vampires he did encounter were alone and easily killed by either his bow or sword. As he approached what he assumed to be the deeper parts of the cavern he noticed that the architecture had begun to change. No longer was it what he commonly found in crypts across the land. What he was finding seemed younger. The carvings were less eroded and had completely different styles and symbols. There were also several grotesque statues of winged beasts flanking either side of the tunnel.

_This must be what the creatures came here for._ He thought.

A large archway stood before him and beyond it laid a large chamber. In the chamber was more of the unusual architecture. At its center was a large circular alter with arches rising from its edges joining at a central point. Directly beneath were they connected was a single pillar rising from the otherwise flat floor. The entire room seemed to be designed to draw attention to this point. It was clearly important and the Companion knew that it must contain some sort of mechanism; though what it could possibly do he did not even begin to guess.

Before he was able to enter the chamber though, he heard a set of voices echoing across the walls.

"Hurry up Lokil. I am sick of waiting around in this cave." A woman said.

"Patience please. Our vigilant friends were able to give us the location of this place but were not privy to its secrets. Those we must unfortunately guess for ourselves." A man, obviously the Lokil he had heard mentioned earlier responded.

"

-:::-

As the Harbinger walked to the pillar he noticed a skeleton on the ground. _Hope I am able to find out how this works faster than he did._ He thought to himself with a chuckle.

As he approached he began to feel the surface of the pillar looking for a hidden switch or button. Finally he reached the top and felt a grove where it could be depressed. He pushed down and immediately felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"AHH, for the love of Talos!" he cursed looking at the spike that now had impaled his hand.

The spike was not large but was covered in vicious barbs and he knew that attempting to pull his hand from it would do incredible damage to the tendons and muscle within. As he attempted to figure a way out of the trap without ruining his shield-hand he noticed that his blood was funneling into the pedestal.

_This is no simple crypt's trap. _He thought to himself.

After several more seconds the barbs began to recede into the body of the spike. After they had, the spike itself shot back into the structure freeing him. As he took several steps back and began to examine the damage done to his hand the pedestal began to rise revealing a large monolith beneath it.

"What in Oblivion…" said the Companion as the monolith opened revealing a woman inside.

As stumbled out, Josef caught her steadying her on her feet until she was able to stand of her own power.

"Wh…where am I?" Said the mysterious woman to the confused man before her.

"Dimhollow Cavern. What were you doing in there?" He asked.

"I… I'm not sure I should say yet. Who sent you here?" She replied.

"The Dawnguard, vampire hunters, sent me to find out why a group of daedra hunters were attacked. The information I found led me here. Now I have to ask why vampires are after you." The Companion inquired.

"So they finally found me." She said more to herself. "But to answer your question it may have had something to do with this." She said pointing to the large scroll slung across her back.

"Is that a…"

"Elder scroll yes." She finished.

"Why do vampires want an elder scroll and what are you doing with it?"

"Well I think the best way for me to answer those questions would be for me to show you. My home is on an island in the northern part of Skyrim. If you want answers take me there and they should become clearer to you." The woman responded.

**Characters used:**

Lokil: Vampire in charge of those found at Dimhollow Crypt.

Mysterious Woman: Don't kid yourself you know who she is. If you don't stop reading and go play the DLC. My story is a mockery and bastardisation of Bethesda's work… I am ruining it for you… Seriously stop reading and go play the game.

**No New Locations Used**

Ok so things are really starting to shape up for our Harbinger. He has now met what I intend to make my second major character in my story though I suspect in a different manner from what you think. (Hint: they will NEVER get married… I think… Maybe…) I decided that most vampires will not be using weapons in my story. Seriously they have supernatural strength what do they need an iron war axe for? I also made them harder to kill. The only ways to put them down currently are destroying the brain, destroying the heart, or burning them. I am sorry if my combat scenes felt repetitive. (I wrote this at 3 AM.) I will try to find ways to vary them up in the future. On a different note though I will from here on out be making major changes to the way the arc progresses and will start to follow the game's plot less and less faithfully. Also I have a new idea for a story but I do not know if I should write it at the same time as this and alternate or just finish this fully before starting the new concept. PM me with what you would rather me do. As always reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.) Finally if anyone would be interested in proofreading for my please send me a PM.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Journey Home

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 4 – The Journey Home**_

"I was always taught to avoid these types of ruins." - Serana

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

"First we have to find a way out of here though." The woman said. "And by the way the name is Serana."

"Josef." The Harbinger replied as they began to walk away from the monolith that his new companion had recently been released from.

As he began crossing a small bridge that spanned a stream surrounding the structure he began to hear a low rumble. As he looked for a source he noticed large cracks forming in the statues he had seen earlier.

"Oh no… This is not good." Serana said looking worriedly at the now trembling statues as the cracks continued to widen.

"What is ha…" The Companion began before being cut short as the statue burst.

Where the statue had stood a creature nearly identical to the monster depicted stumbled out. As hit shook off remaining chunks of rock from its skill it let out a low gruttal roar. It was a large creature with long clawed arms and legs, thin leathery and skeletal wings protruding from its back, and a long drawn face that was similar to that of a bat. It than began to gaze around the room with eyes that seemed to glow with a dark, purple light from inside. As its eyes came to rest on the two before it glared at them with a snarl. The creature then dived forward with amazing speed that even the vampires Josef had fought previously had not displayed. With a sweep of its arm it knocked Serana off her feet and sent her careening across the floor. It then turned upon Josef and let out another roar. Taking advantage of this moment he swung his sword with all his might at the creature's face. As the blow connected a cracking sound resonated across the chamber. The creature's face had been turned by the blow but it quickly turned back on him growling with a large crack running across its face.

_So this beast is made of stone. _He thought as it stared him down.

It then swiped at him though he managed to raise his shield in time to turn the blow. Though he had been able to raise the shield in time, as he looked at it horror spread across his face. The blow from the monster had left long gash marks in the metal, its stone claws easily shredding the softer metal. He tossed his now useless shield aside and braced himself for the creature's next attack. As it raised its arm though, a vicious fireball slammed into its back knocking one of its wings from its body. Serana had regained her feet and had launched a spell at the distracted monster. As it turned to her she fired another, knocking off half the creatures face. This caused the monster to lash out and a backhanded blow from it knocked Josef off his feet and away from the monster. Knowing now that he would not be in danger from her magic she began relentlessly firing spell after spell into the large rock-monster. As it cringed and attempted to cover itself from the blasts they continued to rain unto it. Each blast knocked more and more of its form away until it was nothing more than a pile of rubble on the floor.

"Are your harmed?" she asked the Companion.

"No… Thank you… What was that?" He responded.

"A gargoyle. Stone given life by a powerful mage."

"What was it doing here." He asked.

"I think my mother left it in case I was freed." She answed.

"Why?"

"I… I… Don't know for sure. It is all the more reason for me to go home though. I need to find out what is going on." She answered.

"Okay. I need answers. And if you can provide them I will aid you… And thank you for the help."

-:::-

"Ahh it feels good to breathe again." Serana said with a sharp intake of cold mountain air.

"Exactly how long were you in that cave?" the Companion inquired.

"I don't know exactly, hard to mark the passage of time while you're sleeping in a stone pillar. What year is it?"

"It is the 200th year of the 4th era" He replied.

"What? Then I've been in that cave for… hundreds of years at least."

"So I, a warrior commissioned by a dedicated group of vampire hunters, am taking the oldest of your kind I have met yet home… I am either crazy or stupid…"

"You need me or else you wouldn't be. Although I have to say walking it to where you're taking me may be a crazy decision. I don't really know what reception I will get and you will more than likely be in danger. Be on your guard."

_What you The Circle think if he knew their leader had a death wish I wonder. _The Harbinger thought to himself.

-:::-

_A few miles outside the city of Solitude…_

-:::-

After spending several days of travelling with Serana, Josef had decided he could trust her for the moment. She had shown no hostility to him and she needed his help. He was leery of her still. She had proven that she was a skilled mage, not only in the fight with the gargoyle but against a particularly aggressive bandit clan that had made the mistake of ambushing them along the road. She had killed nearly as many with ice spikes as he had with his blade. In this time he had also learned that she seemed almost as apprehensive about this journey as he did. He had begun to suspect that the reason she had decided to bring him along for her protection as much as to provide him the answers he required. Why she could possibly have an elder scroll he could not begin to guess though. Every time he had broached the subject Serana had cut him off and become very cryptic. In these moments he was suspicious of her motivations but had not pressed the issue for fear that she would abandon him before he was able to learn why vampires had been looking for her.

"We are nearing a city." Josef said to his new traveling partner. "We may want to stop for supplies, and I need to send word to the Dawnguard."

"I don't know if that would be the best idea right now." She replied. "I'm not sure that the guard will welcome a vampire walking openly in their midst."

"It shouldn't be a problem. They more than likely won't notice anything strange about you and even if they do they will not know what you are. Until recently vampires have not been that much of a threat in the land and most people are not able to tell one by just looking at it. If anyone questions us I will just say it is Companion business and they will look the other way."

"Okay… If you think so I will trust you… And I have always wanted to see Solitude. I used to be able to see the city over the mountains as a girl and I always wondered what it was like."

"Alright. Stick close to me and we will be fine… Not eating anyone will help." Josef joked.

"I will be on my best behavior." She replied with a chuckle.

-:::-

"Gods above. This is… beautiful." Serana said stepping through the large gates to the city for the first time.

Her reaction was not unwarranted. The design and grandeur of the city was undeniable, even at the late hour that they had entered.

"We are going to visit the inn first." Josef said. "Most of the shops are not open at night and I will welcome the beds that are to be found there… and the mead. Tomorrow we will need to resupply on food and medicinal herbs. That will be a good chance for you to see the city in its full splendor as well."

"Ok where is the inn?" She asked as she walked through the streets with the Companion.

"It is the building just ahead." He said pointing to a large two story, stone building. "It is called the Winking Skeever."

"The Winking Skeever? Odd choice for a name isn't it?"

"Yes. The innkeeper is an odd fellow. I asked him about the name once and he told me some story about one of the vermin he kept as a pet… Apparently it winked." He said with a shake of his head. "They do serve good drinks though so I will gladly accept a strange name."

-:::-

As they walked inside the loud voices and music made it evident that the inn was a bustling with activity. Many of the residents of the city would visit at the end of the day to spread stories, rumors, and inebriation to their fellows. The din was only added to by the close proximity of the Bard's College. Both those hopeful to audition and veteran members often visited the pub and there were not many moments when music could not be heard. It was the perfect example of a Nordic inn.

"I see you picked a good place to stay." Serana commented. "You really plan on trying to sleep here?"

"I plan on sleeping here drunk." Josef commented. "And the noise does die down eventually."

"Of course. I risk my neck by following you into a city because you claim to need supplies and the first thing you do is go to a pub and drink."

"We will get supplies, but as I said we must wait for morning. While I have the opportunity I am going to enjoy myself. When you live on the road such times are rare and you learn to make the most of them when you can… Can your kind get drunk?"

"Yes… If we so desire."

"Good." Josef said before ordering two large drinks from the bartender. Sitting at a table he motioned for Serana to join him and placing a tankard in front of her said "Then drink."

-:::-

After speaking to the innkeeper and buying a room for himself and his travelling Companion the inebriated nord walked to his room and quickly fell asleep. Serana had not drank near as much as her temporary protector and as such was still sober when he had passed. As he slept she decided that he would offer no further company and returned to the common room of the inn. She took a seat at a table in one of the darker corners of the bar and began to observe the gathering of people around her.

_This land has certainly changed while I slept._ She thought to herself. Her traveling companion had told her many stories of the eras she had slept through but she was still eager to heat more. The heroes who had come and gone were particularly interesting to her. The great men who had arisen to quell threats to this world made her hopeful for the first time since she had heard the prophecy that had resulted in her imprisonment. _If those evils had been felled, then maybe this one can be too._ She thought. _All I need now is a hero of my own._

-:::-

When he awoke the following day was spent in shops and markets throughout the city. After stocking up on supplies, Josef decided to visit the local blacksmith. He had been unable to replace his destroyed shield and although he knew it would not compare to the skyforge steel he was used to, but it would not be wise to go into serious combat without one. Most nords preferred the weight and power of larger weapons but this made them slow. His combat style was very reliant upon his usage of a shield. He used it to keep enemies at bay while his sword cut a bloody swath through their ranks. The knowledge that he was able to stay their blows made most opponents hesitate to attack aggressively and this proved to be an advantage. It also was quite effective at breaking through his enemies defenses when his sword was unable to break through their blocks. It proved to be a perfect combination of defensive capability and offensive benefit. After several minutes of evaluation he decided upon a strong iron shield that was forged with bands of corundum inlayed into the metal. It was a strong shield and not as bulky and hindering to movement as many made of stronger metal were. He knew it would be useless against gargoyles if he ran into them but that he would need to be quick on his feet to fight vampires and that the additional protection would not be worth the encumbrance heavier metals would cause. After buying his new shield he attached it to his back with a custom made strap that allowed him to quickly bring it forward but left his arm free from having to constantly hold it. Aela had commissioned Eorlund to fashion the strap after a hunt they had been on. His inability to have his arm free had allowed their prey to escape and she had decided that he needed to have more versatility in his combat style. The strap allowed him to quickly drop his shield without fear of not having it at the ready. This had proved to be useful and he now made sure to save the strap whenever his current shield was damaged and needed to be replaced.

Once he was done with the smith he found Serana and told her that they were ready to leave. Shortly thereafter they were back on the road and once again headed north. Serana had assured Josef that they were only a day or two from their destination. Glad that he would finally be getting the information he desired he followed her down the road.

-:::-

_Somewhere in the Northern reaches of Skyrim…_

-:::-

"It's nearly dawn." Josef said "We should set up camp."

"No… We are nearly there. There is a cave nearby that should have a way to get us to my home inside. We can rest there but it would be much better for us to arrive during the day. We are going to the home of a vampire and if we arrive during the day most of my father's minions will be asleep. It will be much safer for you that way."

"Ok. That sounds reasonable… but what do you mean about finding a way to your home?"

"It is on an island. There used to be a secret dock kept in a cave with an inlet from the sea. I am hoping it is still there and that we can find a boat."

"An island? Are you sure that anyone is still there? Most of the islands this far north are not exactly habitable."

"No… but I doubt that my father would abandon this one. He is stubborn… and I think this particular island may not be what you're expecting."

"Alright, then let's find this cave."

-:::-

It took about an hour for Serana to find the cave and by this time the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Its entrance was well hidden in on the side of a cliff, but once they were inside they were able to quickly make their way to the dock that was within.

"Were in luck." Serana said eyeing a small rowboat tethered to the side of the dock.

"Luck? I don't think I would call this luck. This… boat is small. I don't know if I would trust it on open water even if it wasn't in poor condition." Josef replied.

"Don't worry, the ice around here keeps waves from getting too high… Though I have to wonder why the boat is in this bad a shape. You said vampires are attacking towns and if that is so I would think this dock would be getting used. There should be more boats here not to mention people to man them."

"Well I am not sure I can be unhappy with the lack of vampires who would be as quick to attack me as look at me. The lack of boats is probably a security measure. I think that they probably signal the island and someone brings a boat over. I guess you were right actually, we are lucky there is a boat here at all."

"I'm always right." Serana teased "Well I guess we better get to the island… I can't wait to see what you think of the view."

-:::-

_Oblivion take whatever soul created the concept of nord honor. _Thought Josef as he rowed the boat. It had been nearly two hours since they had left the dock and Josef's muscles had begun to burn. Serana assured him that they were close, but with the thick fog that blanketed the water there was no way for him to confirm her assurances. More than once they had run into ice patches as well and had been forced to use the oars to push them aside before they could sun had now fully risen which should have warmed the air and dissipated the fog, but for some reason it seemed to cling unnaturally to the area as if some force willed it to remain.

As the island finally crept into view Josef understood why Serana had insisted he see the place. He would have never believed the sight that was forming in the fog. Before him lay a massive castle, as big as any of the palaces that stood in the great cities of the land and bigger than many of the longhouses of the less influential Jarls. The structure seemed to be extremely old and the battering winds and waters of the sea had not been kind to it, but it was still in an incredible shape if it was as old as it seemed. The unnatural fog that clung to this area seemed to almost seep from the castle itself and it cloaked the structure in a mysterious gloom. This far north there was almost a perpetual overcast and this coupled with the fog made the castle seem to be dark and dim, even at midday. Josef was both drawn to the place and extremely apprehensive in its presence. Even if he knew nothing of the denizens that lay within he would have known that this was no place to linger. The façade of the building was very similar to many of the temples Josef had seen in his time though it was much larger than any he had come across. He suspected that the building had at one point been a temple large enough to have been of as great an importance as the Temple of the Divines in Solitude, though what deities had been worshiped here he could not begin to guess. This may have at one point been a welcoming building but it now made the place all the more foreboding.

_It must be some machination of the Mad-God himself that I would set foot within that place._ Josef thought as he gazed at the building before him. _No creature in Nirn would willingly enter here._

"I think you may have undersold your home." Josef said to Serana.

Tearing her gaze from the building she said "Yes, home sweet… Castle."

_Vampire royalty. _He thought. _That I have not been whisked way to the Shivering Isles astounds me. Vilkas was right… There is no wisdom left in my body. I must have left it in Ysgramor's Tomb with my wolf spirit. I should put a sword in her heart and be done with it… This information had better be important. I am likely to pay for it with my life._

-:::-

It was well past midday when they finally the island. As they did it became clear why they had not found any more boats at the cavern dock, there was another dock here with larger ships. On these ships were groups of what appeared to be slaves. There was nearly a dozen chained in line to each boat to serve as rowers. There were individuals from nearly every race and all of them looked to be extremely malnourished and be of poor health. As Josef and Serana's boat passed by most of the slaves seemed to cringe or to become distant and unresponsive. There were a few individuals though who stared at her with a hatred in their eyes that could not be matched by the darkest forces of Oblivion. Serana seemed to be thoroughly uncomfortable with the sight of these people and Josef felt a burning hatred for those who had tortured these people so. He increased his speed in an attempt to reach land and be free from the sight of the poor retches. When they had reached a place to dock they began to walk toward the entrance of the castle. Serana glanced back once as they did with a look of shame and pity briefly playing across her face.

Flanking the castle and the dock were large towers at least five stories tall and seemingly manned by archers. It surprised Josef when as he passed by one while following his companion that those manning it were human. These men though did not seem to be like those he saw on the docks though. These were all strong and healthy men. They were all armed with various implements of war ranging from broadswords to longbows. They seemed to be well fed and had no paleness to their skin as those on the docks had. With grim eyes they watched in silence as the two new arrivals passed by.

"Thralls." Serana whispered to Josef after they had passed the tower. "Servants who wish to earn immortality. Vampires use them as day guards and as the Vanguard of their forces. They must think you are mine to let you pass by unharmed and with your weapons."

As they approached the main doors they saw that large bars had been lowered blocking entrance. There was an alcove between them and the actual entrance and with the dim light the entrance was cast into shadow. As they approached they saw a pair of glowing eyes look up before hearing a surprised intake of breath.

"Raise the gate" a voice issued from the shadow. "And tell Lord Harkon that Serana is finally come home."

"I guess I am expected." Serana said to the Harbinger before proceeding through the doorway.

-:::-

**Characters Used:**

Serana: A mysterious vampire woman who is central to a vampire plot.

Ysgramor: Atmoran conqueror of Skyrim and only true leader the Companions have ever recognized.

Lord Harkon: Powerful ancient vampire who is overlord of the mysterious castle.

**Locations Used:**

Solitude: Traditional capital of Skyrim and one of the most influential of the nine holds. The High King usually calls this city home.

Castle Volkihar: A large castle on an island in Skyrim's northern sea and home to the vampire threat.

**Well that does it for this chapter. **This one was a hard one to finish. I ended up scrapping sections and rewriting them several times. It is primarily a filler chapter I know (thus the frequent scene changes) but it is necessary to introduce Serana and to start her relationship with our Harbinger. It is also the first time our vampires have used magic. I do not plan to make all vampires spell casters as they were in game but those who I do are likely very old and powerful seeing as they have had centuries to hone their craft. Vampire magic should be considered vicious and imprecise as fits the nature of sadistic, killer beasts. I also changed castle Volkihar adding elements that I felt improved it. These include the hidden dock and fog (made more sense as vampires are shunned they wouldn't want anyone knowing about the location of their home). I also made the island larger and added some elements to it as well. These include the dock complete with blood cattle/slave labor and thralls guarding the castle. My vampires are weak in the day and use them to provide protection in these hours. Thralls are not mind controlled any more but rather devoted and brainwashed individuals handpicked from the cattle and raised up from them. They are both hated and envied because they get fed better and do not have their blood let to feed the monsters who they call master. I had been trying to avoid big words in my story so readers would not need a dictionary but I am used to using them and my writing was suffering from trying not to use them so sorry but I like them and I am using them. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, it was the hardest to write so far. If you have any Dawnguard sidequest ideas that are more varied then Bethesda's PM them to me and I may make them spin-offs for the other members of the Companions while Josef deals with the main threats. As always reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.) Finally if anyone would be interested in proofreading for my please send me a PM. (By the way I know the quote castle quote is corny but it's just too good to resist.)


	6. Chapter 5 - The Hall of the Vampires

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 5 – The Hall of the Vampires**_

"Yes, I can smell it on you. The power of my blood will purge that filth and make you whole again." - Lord Harkon

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

With a slow exhale and a sense of resignation Josef began to step toward the door. He had no idea what lay beyond the ornate doors before him and as he followed Serana toward them he prepared himself to fight. As he came closer he kept his hand near the hilt of his sword, ready to strike should the vampire gateman make any movement toward him. His nerves were on end and he could feel that he was walking into the most dangerous situation he had ever been in. Though he tried to mask it, his hesitance did not go unnoticed to Serana who shared it more than he realized. Knowing what was inside she was almost certain that the outcome would not be good but she knew she needed to assess what had happened while she slept. The only way to do that was to walk through the doors before them and she was determined to do just that.

As they entered the door the sight that lay before him was far more gruesome than Josef could have thought. Beyond the doorway was a balcony with stairs to either side that led down into a large hall.  
Within the hall were dozens of vampires gathered at two tables that ran parallel to each other down the length of the room. Upon the tables lay a gruesome sight, naked men, women, and even children lay upon the table. They were arranged in a way as if they were the main course in a glorious feast and their bodies were coved in bite marks from the vampires feeding upon them. Most of them were clearly dead but several individuals were still alive and every time another vampire bit down their whimpering could be heard. The vampires were completely oblivious to this though and as they fed they laughed and joked with each other in the same manner that drunken men would at a feast.

The walls of the room were high with balconies overlooking it from both sides. There were doors along these walls that obviously led to the rest of the castle. Flanking the doors were more gargoyle statues set in recesses in the walls. Josef could not discern if these statues were merely decorative but he worried that they would animate in a similar fashion to the one he encountered in the cavern. Braziers ran the length of the room as well and cast a dull glow over its inhabitants.

At the far end of the hall lay a raised dais with a large throne upon its center. The throne was adorned in a grisly manor. It was covered in skulls with rubies set in the eye sockets and various bones painted black or red. At its top of its back was a large stone carved bat that was gilded with ebony and gold and had rubies inlayed to its eyes. The light of the braziers made the eyes glint with a cruel light similar to those of the vampires that resided here. Upon the throne sat a large nord who looked around the room with bemusement playing across his face. He wore armor made from similar leather to that which Josef had found upon the vampires in Dimhollow but his was much more ornate. His armor was gilded with gold and had ebony studding across it. He also wore a large cape that was made of a dark red fabric and came to his knees. It was attached to his armor by ebony pauldrons on his shoulder that were also gilded but in a strange red metal. He looked to be in his mid-fifties but being a vampire it was impossible to determine how old he actually was. As he looked around the room his eyes finally fell upon the newcomers and a smile played across his face. He stood and raised one hand and almost instantly silence fell across the room. The other vampires followed his gaze until every eye in the room was upon Serana and her unknown companion.

"Ahh my daughter has finally returned. " His deep voice boomed. "And you have brought me back my scroll… Now we truly do have reason to celebrate my friends." He said to the vampires around him.

"After all this time," Serana said to him as she began to walk down the stairs "You still care for nothing but that prophecy do you?"

Josef followed behind her hoping that doing so would cause the vampires to continue to think he was only a thrall.

"You should know daughter that the prophecy means everything… Think about how high we could rise… Our kind would rule this land as it should be."

"Do you even care that I have returned after all this time? Would I even be welcome if I didn't have this scroll with me?"

"Of course I care… you are my daughter. Do I really have to speak my love for you to see it? After your mother stole you from me I was broken… but that was hundreds of years ago and I had time to mend. If you returned here though you have obviously seen the error of your bitch mother's ways. Now we can continue with our plans. But first… who is this mortal who would so boldly walk into my home?"

"He is my thrall nothing more."

"No he is not bent to your will. He is too… aware. Mortal, I am Lord Harkon Volkihar leader of the Volkihar Clan of Vampires. Tell me what is who are you and what is your purpose he?"

"I am Josef, Harbinger of the Companions, and I am here because your daughter asked it of me… I can see why now."

"A Harbinger of the Companions? What would Ysgramor say if he were to find out that his Companions were led by a mere beast I wonder?"

"What how did… No I am no longer one of Hircine's beasts. I have rid myself of his affliction."

"Of his influence maybe but not the blood of the beast. It flows through you still and is not so easily removed… Though there is a way. I can think of only one way to repay you for the safe return of my daughter and my scroll. I will give you my blood. Take it and you will become one of us. You will be a creature of the night and be truly free of the beast that lies within you."

"After everything I have seen here… all the cruelty you inflict upon this world you really think I would join you?"

"You speak in arrogance. Careful of what you say next Companion. Never before have I offered my blood and I will not allow an insult to go unpunished…"

"To Oblivion with you monster! I don't know what you plan but know this… I will stop you. I will kill you myself."

"Very well… though I admire your bravery you are a fool to think you could harm me… Friends I think another course just arrived for the feast."

As he said this, the vampires around him began to rise with angry smirks on their faces.

"Stop father!" Serana said. "He is right. You are even worse now than before I left! You will not have this scroll and you will not have him!"

As Harkon walked back to his throne he looked over his shoulder and said "Relieve my daughter of my scroll and throw her in a pit as well… I may not have her mother yet but I will make do with righting one betrayal first."

The vampires were now on their feet and advancing upon the intruders. As they came Josef drew his sword and readied his shield, prepared for a fight to the death.

"No." Serana said to him "There are too many. We need to get out of here… NOW!"

Josef nodded to her and motioned to the door. She took the hint and took off up the steps as he followed.

-:::-

_Damn them all. _Thought the vampire gatekeeper as he sat in the shadows by the doors. _They feast inside while I am stuck out here in the sun. Isn't this what thralls are for? Why do I need to sit here all day long?_

He heard a commotion from inside and rose in curiosity wondering what could be going on. Then the doors burst open and with a glint he saw a blade rushing at his face. His last thoughts were those of surprise and confusion as the top half of his head rolled away.

-:::-

"To the docks! We need to get out of here!" Serana yelled to Josef as she launched a fireball at an archer on one of the towers.

The thralls, having seen the death of their master and the screams to stop them from the vampires in the castle had rushed out of their towers to attempt to block the two trying to escape. Josef and Serana had descended upon them with a furious attack.

As he hacked through them dodging and blocking attacks from all directions Josef thought _finally a fight I have trained for._

As he sidestepped a large blow from a hammer and stabbed the orc holding it is the neck he could see Serana making short work of a pair of wood elves. She dodged there strikes before lighting on of fire and stabbing the other with a short dagger she kept strapped to her side.

"This is taking too long!" She yelled to Josef.

"Agreed." He shouted back as he cut the arm off a nord who came at him with a sword.

There were still about seven men left and more coming from the tower. The only reason they had not been overwhelmed yet was that there was a large bridge that led to the castle. It was too narrow for the men to circle them and as such the fight had stayed in front of them with only a few men able to attack at once. Josef knew though that it was only a matter of time until the vampires decided to brave the sun though or sent more thralls from inside. If they were surrounded they would be cut down. He knew that even an expert swordsman could not fight so many at once. Looking at Serana he nodded and she rushed toward him. Once they were together she began shooting a long stream of fire into the men. They backed up to avoid the fire and as they did she advanced pushing them away. Once they were free of the bridge Josef guarded her back killing any who tried to get behind them. They used this to push their way through the men and once they were in the open Serana dropped her spell and began to sprint for the dock with Josef following closely behind.

They reached the docks and as they did they could see that there were few guards here. Knowing that there were more following Serana lit the wood of the dock on fire behind them as Josef dispatched the guards. The thralls ran to them but seeing the flames the stopped in their tracks. The docks were now burning readily and the fire was quickly spreading.

Josef grabbed a warhammer from one of the fallen guards and used it to break the chains that bound one of the groups of slaves to a boat. "You are free." He yelled to them "But now we need to get off this island.

He broke the bonds of the slaves that were on two of the ships and had them gather upon the last. There were about thirty people on the boat but it was clearly built to hold more. He began to untie the ship form the dock and as did he saw a few had picked up weapons and were advancing upon Serana.

"No." He said. "She is a friend."

"B… But she is one of them." One of the slaves said.

"Aye and she has saved my life twice now. She is not like the others. When she saw what was happening here she rejected them. I will kill any who tries to harm her." Josef responded.

The slaves clearly were not happy with this but knew they could not beat the heavily armored man before them so they relented. Josef felt pangs of regret for his anger he showed to the poor men but he knew he still needed Serana. He did believe though that she was different from the vampires in the castle. Her reaction to their cruelty proved this and he did not see any reason to harm her. He remembered Vigilant Tolan's words about only hunting those who harmed others and decided that he would apply the same logic here. He knew he would need to watch his new crewmates though as he doubted that they would feel the same.

Under his direction the slaves began to row and soon the boat left the island behind. When they once again reached the shore of the mainland night had nearly began. Josef knew that they needed to move quickly to get away from the island… There was no way that the vampires would let them get away so easily and once the sun had set that hunters would be coming…

-:::-

**No New Characters Used**

**No New Locations Used**

**Another Chapter is out for you to (maybe) enjoy. **I hope you do. First off some announcements. This stoy is finally reached 1000 views and continues to grow in popularity with each chapter I post. I really appreciate this especially after the positive reception I got from reviews last chapter. I was really worried it wasn't good and I was pleased that I was able to trick you into thinking otherwise… Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites, to those of you who did you know who you are and I appreciate it immensely. If you continue to do so I may try to bounce some ideas off you later on when I run out of them later. I also still need input as to whether you want me to do Companion spinoffs for what they do to help with the vampires. As you could tell I loved the way that Harkon was such a comic-book villain in the game and I am making it even more obvious in my story. Also I made Serana go with him right off the bat. I think this is the only way she has a possibility to not be killed on the spot by the Dawnguard… It also lets me do some fun stuff with them next chapter. As always reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.) Finally if anyone would be interested in proofreading for my please send me a PM. Have a good one people see you again next week hopefully (if my releases continue with the same frequency).


	7. Chapter 6 - Hunters in the Night

The Soul-Eater

_**Chapter 6 – Hunters in the Night**_

"Then you are prey like all your kind." - Lord Harkon

-:::-

_A few months ago…_

-:::-

"You know as well as me we can't help these people." Serana said to Josef in a hushed voice.

The two sat on a log next to a small fire. Josef had called for a halt a few hours ago and had built a small makeshift camp with those that they had rescued from the castle. They had built a fire and a small lean to that under Josef's direction they had taken shifts sleeping in. Josef was still watching the horizon long after the first group had switched off. It was now well past midnight.

"My father almost certainly has sent out hunters for us. I hate the cruelty he inflicted upon them but they are slowing us down. We do not have any food for them either. My father will be after ME. If we go alone they will probably ignore these people and come for me."

"No. These people escaping… it will be an insult to him… as important as you may be to him we need to protect these people too. I won't leave them to die."

"I… your right, of course. He has become a maniac. He was never like that before… he was horrible but that was a whole new kind of evil."

"We will help these people get to the nearest town. From there they should be able to hopefully get home safely. After that we are heading to Fort Dawnguard. They are a group of vampire hunters. We will need their strength if we are going to stop what your father is doing. One thing I can't understand though is why you chose to help me. Why are you doing this?"

"My father… Before I was locked away he stumbled across a prophecy. It told of a time when vampires would be able to 'end the tyranny of the sun.' He became obsessed with it. He believed that if he was able to complete it vampires would rise up and rule all mortals. His obsession drove him. All he cared about was completing it. He began searching for any shred of information relating to it. He eventually found his answer in an elder scroll. The scroll I now carry. The answer to completing the prophecy lies ingrained upon this scroll. In order to prevent him discovering how, the scroll was locked away… and me with it. I can't let him acquire it. If he does he will inflict pain on this world the likes of which haven't been seen in ages. If you can help me stop him… I will join you and do whatever is necessary."

"Gods… I am sorry… It must be hard for you having to go against your father. I cannot promise you anything, but as the Harbinger of the Companions I swear upon my honor I will do anything necessary to help you end his madness."

"Thank you…"

"For now though we need to survive the night… Our enemies are watching us… Waiting for a chance to strike."

-:::-

"So what is the plan." asked one of the men that Josef had loosed from his chains at the docks. He was a short, lean imperial that despite his treatment at the hands of the vampires had a fit toned build. He was wearing rags, like most of the other released captives, but he had managed to acquire a short sword as they escaped. He, unlike most of the others, did not have the look of a scared and defeated man. He gave off an air of grim determination and a strong will to survive. His features were gaunt from the lack of food but he still somehow maintained his composure.

Their first night had passed uneventfully and no attack had yet come. Despite this Josef had never let down his guard and had kept his hands near his weapons throughout the night. He knew that they were still being watched and that at the first sign of weakness or unawareness that the attack would come. They were being hunted…

"We need to move. We will cover as much ground as we can each day and set up camps to defend ourselves during the night. We are being watched and that is when the attack will come. How many of you are there and are any others armed." Josef said.

"There are fourteen of us left... The rest thought they would be better off if they left. They thought that since you led the escape that you would be who the monsters came after."

"We have to assume they are already dead then… These monsters will not allow you to escape. Not while you draw breath. They are relentless and they take pleasure in causing pain. It was wise of you to stay with us. We will defend you as best we can, but you did not answer my second question. If I am going to help you I need to know how many of you can fight."

"There are four of us…" The imperial said and then pointing in turn to each man said "That is Siegfried, he is the nord with the battle axe. Tallia, she is the dumner with the bow. Alafor, he is the redguard, he manage to grab a dagger… it's not much but it's better than nothing. Of the remaining most are in no condition to fight, but there is one. An orc named Gormund. He was one of the newer arrivals and he is… large. I heard it took three vampires to hold him down when they captured him. I hope those stories are true."

"And who are you." Serana asked.

"I am Martin… named after the emperor… I have this sword… though I don't know what good it will do me… I was a prisoner for four years and before that the son of an innkeeper. I was barely old enough to run the inn let alone hold a sword when they took me."

"How long were you a prisoner?" Serana asked.

"I am not quite sure anymore… I think about seven years. Not as long as some here but…"

"It's okay. You are free now and you will not be taken again… not if we can stop it. You have shown a great amount of courage to be a prisoner so long and still maintain your spirit. I want you to report to me on any change amongst your companions. You have the resolution to make a good leader and we will need that in the coming days." Josef said.

"Thank you. I will try to have them ready to move as quickly as possible."

"Good. Thank you Martin. And be sure to practice with that sword. Good steel is a better companion than a dozen warriors in a fight."

-:::-

Three days passed as the small band traveled south. By day they would march as fast as possible. Once night had set they stood guard waiting for death to come upon them. Josef's travel rations had only been enough to feed each of them once and the only water they had was gathered from streams that they passed. It ran out quickly though and most of the men were starting to become dehydrated. On the fourth day they lost their first man. One of the oldest men had collapsed during the march and despite their efforts, they did not have any water or food and the man had passed away a few hours later. Josef knew that they could not hope to keep going as they were. It was time for them to make a stand or die.

As night fell that day, Josef ordered the men to build a large fire in the center of their camp. The fire would provide them with much needed light and would be invaluable in allowing them to find their attackers in the dark.

"No one look into the flames once the fight starts." Josef warned the warriors gathered around him in hushed tones. "Sight in the dark will be invaluable in this fight. Protect those who do not have weapons and try to stay together. If you get separated you are dead… It is time to kill some vampires."

Josef ordered the men to feign sleep during the second watch. He knew that the vampires were waiting for them to let down their guard and he made it seem that they had done so. Despite the ruse though, every man with a weapon held it close as they waited. He ordered them men to separate into groups. The first consisted of Siegfried and Tallia. Alafor, Martin, and Gormund, who insisted he did not need a weapon to kill vampires, made up the second. Josef and Serana made up the last group and they positioned themselves next to a natural funneling point in the landscape hoping that their enemies would come from here. The other groups took up positions at opposite ends of the camp. The remaining men stayed close to the fire behind the fighters.

-:::-

It was past midnight when they heard the first signs of movement. By this time the fire had begun to die down but there had been no way to gather more wood. This worried Josef as he knew the lack of light was a greater hindrance to mortals than the creatures hunting them.

As they heard a rustling in the trees there came growling from many places around them. It was very different from the hissing Josef had heard vampires make and he knew it was not the creatures he had already contended with. Nearly all at once the assailants came bursting through the brush. They were the same strange undead dog creatures Josef had seen dead at the Hall of the Vigilants. They were over twenty of the monsters.

"Deathhounds!" Someone screamed.

Three men ran into the woods in terror. Only one actually made it to the wood line. The rest were set on by the beasts and their throats were ripped out by vicious bites. A few moments later a scream could be heard from the woods that ended as abruptly as it began.

-:::-

After killing the men the creatures began to advance. Tallia quickly shot one in the head with an arrow enraging the others. They pounced on the group who fought back with all they had. Siegfried managed to cut one in half with his axe but another bit into his arm. He screamed in pain and dropped the weapon as he tried to pry the beast's jaws open. Another bit his leg and pulled him to the ground. Finally the hound on his arm released it and dove to his throat for the kill.

-:::-

Tallia managed to shoot two more but when Siegfried fell she had to retreat back toward the other group. The men she was protecting were in a panic and as they tried to run two more were set upon. Tallia continued shooting and though she missed most of her shots due to the dark, she scored another hit on one of the monsters as it bit into a man. The shot hit it in the hind angering it and turning its attention upon her. Three of the beasts rushed her and she was unable to nock another arrow before they bit into her and began tearing her apart.

-:::-

Alafor quickly proved his choice of weapon may have been intentional. He was quick with the blade and each time a creature came at him he would sidestep it and burry his weapon to the hilt in its side. He managed to kill three of the creatures this way and wound two others but they kept coming. He knew he could not keep this up forever and his enemies were becoming wise to his tactics. They were no longer lunging at him blindly. Any time one got too close he would slash at it with his blade but he did little damage this way and he was only able to keep the monsters at bay. Soon he knew he would be overwhelmed and as he saw the other group go down he knew that moment was fast approaching.

-:::-

Gormund was in familiar territory with this enemy. More than once he had been thrown in a pit with these creatures as vampires looked on. It was some kind of sick game they played and also how they kept the monsters fed. After he had killed the third group though they had stopped throwing him to them. He was killing more than it was worth.

When the first monster came at him he grabbed it by its throat and then slammed it across his knee breaking its spine. He tossed the first aside and then charged a second with a roar. He brought his foot down upon the monster's head as it lowered it to jump. With a sick crunch he caved its skull in and turned to the next beast. The next lunged at him and he was barely able to raise his arm in time to take the creature's bite. As its teeth sunk into his arm though he laughed and with his free arm picked up a rock and used it to bash the hound in the head. He threw the rock at the next dog and a smile played across his face as it yelped in pain.

_This is going to be a good night. _He thought as he saw more of the creatures running from the woods.

-:::-

Martin was scared as he saw the creatures running from the woods. He had seen many men killed by the beasts at the command of his masters. He knew the feel of their bite himself as well. The vampires who watched over them were particularly cruel and often enjoyed allowing the beasts to attack the men as they would place bets on who would die first. After one or two men fell they would call the hounds back praising them as a normal man would a dog that brought back a stick. On more than one of these occasions he had felt the jaws of one of them clamp down on his arm or thigh as he ran from the beasts. On these occasions he had only survived by not dying before vampires called them back. His masters often would heckle him when they saw him over this. Most of them knew him with him being such a long member of their slaves. They would accuse him of enjoying the pain and ask him he wanted to play with them again.

With all of this in mind though he knew he did not want die today and that he could not run this time. He knew that there would be no one calling the beast back and leaving him injured but alive. As he flexed his arm on the hilt of his sword he could feel his skin pulling tight across his many scars and he resolved that this time he would be the one who drew blood from them.

He slashed wildly at the closest monster and heard a snarl as the blade connected with the snout of the first hound. As blood seeped from its new wound the creature stared at him with angry red eyes. Finally it came at him and he stabbed forward with his entire weight behind the blade. It connected with the beast and he pushed the blade down its throat to the hilt. He quickly withdrew the sword and slashed at another monster. He managed to slice the top of its head off and it slumped to the ground.

He turned and saw his companions fighting the beast and drawing most of their attention. He noticed that Alafor was slowing though and he could see a beast creeping up from behind on him. He rushed forward to intercept the monster and barely managed to reach it before it dove. He took it unawares and shoved his sword into its side killing it.

The group managed to keep this up for a time until they heard an inhuman laughter coming from the brush. Recognition played across his face. He knew this laugh all too well and the sound of it rattled him to his bones.

-:::-

Josef knew he had been right to choose where he positioned himself. He had no idea of the capabilities of the others and the area he was defending was filling with enemies. The creatures poured from the woods in large groups. He hacked away at them as quickly as he could but for every one he killed it seemed that two took its place. He knew though that if he held out long enough the beasts would retreat or their numbers would dwindle.

As he swung his blade the air almost seemed to sing. He cut the head from one beast and used his shield to bash another. Each time a hound came at him he met it with a quick stab to the face or a raised shield. Nothing was able to get through his defense and he was able to hold his ground well until the monsters began to circle around him. He dropped his shield and pulled his dagger free from its sheath. With a blade in each hand he went to work, stabbing and slashing at anything he could reach. Yelps of pain and thumps of bodies hitting the ground filled the night.

-:::-

Through it all Serana stayed near him. She fired spell after spell into the approaching beasts. Lightning and fire sprang from her fingertips and with each attack several more creatures fell. Once they managed to close the distance on her she drew her dagger and sliced at the first beast to close the gap. She used her magic to imbue a shock spell into the blade. Electricity danced up and down the metal in the blade arcing from her hand. She stabbed at one of the creatures and felt a surge as the blade made contact and released the power of the spell on its victim. Even a small cut from the blade was enough to kill the creatures as the power of the spell amplified the damage it did. She did not actively make desisions as she killed the beasts. She allowed he heightened senses to guide her and instinct to take over as she dealt with attacks from every direction.

-:::-

Blood dripped from Josef's blades as the creature's numbers finally began to dwindle. Numerous bodies lay before him and he had to pay heed to his footing as he made his way to Serana. The smell of burnt hair, flesh, blood played across his nose as he cut through the last beast. He looked over to the other group and saw to is dismay that only three men remained. As he watched them he heard a laugh come from the tree line and saw a look of fear play across Martin's face. He looked at Serana and saw he glare into the tree line. Following her eyes he saw six pairs of glowing points in the dark. He knew that the fight was not yet over. He lowered his stance, grabbed his shield, and waited for the vampires to approach.

-:::-

**Characters Used:**

Martin: An imperial named after the late emperor. Was a slave to vampires for many years but is somehow nearly unaffected by the torture inflicted upon him.

Gormund: A large orc who likes to kill things. Former vampire slave.

Alafor: An agile redguard who was a vampire slave.

Siegfried: A nord vampire slave. Deceased.

Tallia: A dumner vampire slave. Deceased.

**No New Locations Used**

-:::-

Hooray for redshirts! (This is a trope derived from Star Trek. The guy with the red shirt was always the newbie who dies.) One more chapter down. Sorry about the wait on this one. Working seven days a week leaves little time to write. Well this is probably more fighting than I have ever put into a chapter. I hope you like it. If not yell at me for sucking so hard in a review. Just be sure to tell me why I suck. (I know I do… Don't lie, you do too.) As for changes to Skyrim cannon, I made mages able to enchant weapons on the fly. I like it and feel it makes them more dangerous seeing as they were pathetic in the game if you got anywhere near to them. (Sorry mages but they are easily the easiest enemy in the game. Just one or to sword slashes and they are dead as dicks.) Hopefully the next part comes sooner and also maybe even one of the spinoffs I keep talking about but never doing. As always reviews, comments, and ideas appreciated. Please if reviewing or if suggesting ideas site the story for your opinions or how what you are suggesting will fit into the story Thanks for reading! (I do not own the Elder Scrolls or any of its content. These stories are meant purely for entertainment.)


End file.
